Castles in the Sand
by allycat22
Summary: She's the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming, princess of the realm. He's the nephew of King Triton, ruler of the sea. They were never supposed to know about each other, let alone meet. But they did and now they're in deeper than either of them ever planned. Together, Emma and Killian will have to face what it means to be a princess and a merman with or without one another
1. Prologue: A Tail of Two Worlds

**Prologue: A Tail of Two Worlds**

* * *

**AN: **hello loves! This story was inspired by helenluvsboo on tumblr. She asked for merman!Killian and princess!Emma and their story. It started as a one-shot and is now humongous. Let me know what you think!

* * *

Hundreds and hundreds of years ago, merpeople and humans had lived in harmony. There had camaraderie between the people of the sea and those of the land. They were trade partners of rare and valuable objects and worked to keep the seas safe and beautiful. They worked hand in hand with one another for the benefit of their people and the bond of friendship long ago forged.

Until one day the peace broke; until humans began poaching merpeople for their scales, until merpeople began drowning humans for sport, until sea and earth clashed.

–some say it was actually Zeus and Poseidon, other's say myths don't make up for the nature of people–

War raged for decades. Sailors risked their lives traversing the sea for travel and trade, fear of ships being destroyed hung in the air. Many never made it back home Merfolks could no longer break the surface without risking the fisherman's net or bite of a spear. Few survived capture. Friendships were broken and families were ripped asunder. It wasn't until two great kings settled down to create a new peace that the fighting stopped, that death's ever-present grasp released.

There would be no more humans _and_ merpeople. There would humans or merpeople, one living deep under the crashing waves and the other above on the sand. There would be no more acknowledgement or interaction, there would only be secrecy: hiding each race's precious secrets and lives in their own element.

This arrangement worked well, the fighting ceased and the seas calmed. There was never brutality against one another again, the deep-seeded hate ran cold and was eventually forgotten. But also forgotten were the times of prosperity and true peace between the two.

Humans spoke of merpeople as a myth- the past of war long forgotten. Merpeople spoke of humans as a terror- the pain of loss never forgotten.

And the line was never crossed.

Until one day it was. Until two young royals grew tired of their sheltered lives and, longing for more, found one another. Until a merman prince and human princess met by chance and accident and created a bond that no grudge could break.

The young royals knew the risk, knew the laws they were breaking, but neither cared. For they'd found kindred spirits with one another and their friendship was worth more than an old blood feud. So they continued their secret relationship until it became something neither of them planned for, until it changed their lives completely.

Killian and Emma never intended to change the world, never meant to tilt the balance between their people. But with two such as them, with fates entwined such as theirs, it was too much to hope that their lives, and love, would be simple.


	2. Chapter 1: Of Trouble and Longing

**Chapter 1: Of Trouble and Longing**

* * *

**AN: **Now you can actually meet our young Emma and Killian! Hopefully you enjoy reading as much as I enjoy writing!

* * *

Emma was born in mid-fall to exhausted by elated parents. Her name had been chosen for months prior to her birth and she was immediately placed in a blanket knitted for her by loving hands.

Snow White and David had finally found their happy ending when their bundle of joy was brought into the world. She was perfect and adorable and they loved her with their whole hearts. (Even if she had a set of lungs to rival an opera singer).

She was also trouble. Chaos with an innocent face and too much of her mother's bandit and father's knight to be anything less than a menace.

At three years old she decided she wanted to be a knight, like her father before her, and had somehow found his sword and began dragging it through the hallways for practice. Charming had found her attempting to lift it over her head when his eyes had nearly bugged out of his head.

"Emma!"

Big green eyes and a wide grin met his panic. "Daddy, look! 'M just like you!" And she'd fallen over, nearly slicing her leg open, as she tried to swing the sword in a wide arc.

They'd gotten her a wooden sword later that day to appease the waterworks from the initial "No" and the taking away of her new favorite toy.

At six, Emma had decided that hide and seek was her favorite game. She had also decided that the best places to hide were high up and so she made herself a climbing expert. Up in the rafters of the kitchen is where Snow found her during one of their games.

"Emma Ruth!" Snow's horrified expression had met the sour grimace of her daughter being found.

"Aw, mom," she whined. "How'd you find me?"

"Get down here, right now!" As it turns out, that was the wrong thing to say, Emma shrugged and leaped down the fifteen-foot drop to land in front of her mother. "Oh my gosh."

"Your turn to hide, mama."

Emma's enthusiasm had been curbed by a scolding Snow and chuckling David, both insisting she only climb with adult supervision.

At ten years old, Emma decided she didn't _want_ to be a princess anymore and she was going to run away. David had found her packing a bag with her now-real sword, riding clothes, and non-perishable foods. He had to admit, she was smart.

"Going somewhere, Ems?" She'd started, eyes wide and nervous before turning back to her pack.

"Yes. I'm running away."

"Oh." He nodded slowly from his spot in her doorway. "May I ask why?"

"I don't want to be a princess anymore. I want to be a bandit." Charming cursed himself for telling her about Snow's adventures and moved to step into the room.

"Hmm. Well, you know that running away doesn't stop you from being a princess. You're already stuck, oh daughter of mine." Emma glared at him. "Besides, what are me and your mom going to do if you leave?"

He saw her struggle, saw her gnaw at her lip and look down. "I…um…"

"It's not so bad being a princess, Ems." David walked in and took a seat on her bed, indicating she sit next to him. Emma hesitated before giving in to his puppy eyes. "You don't have to be like Alexandra or any one else. You can still be you, sweetheart." She sighed and he wrapped an arm around her. "How about this? You still do all your necessary princess stuff but I start adding lessons in I think you'll like. We'll have Lancelot teach you sword fighting and we'll get horse riding lessons and your mom can even help with archery."

He watched in amusement as her young features crumpled in thought. When her bright eyes, so like Snow's, met his own, she held out a hand. "Deal."

"Good." He shook her hand. "Now put all this away and get ready for dinner. Granny made your favorite." Emma scrambled off the bed to start putting her things away.

At fifteen, Emma learned that she was not a typical princess. She was a better fighter than half the royal brats from neighboring kingdoms and knew her people better than some rulers knew their castle. She preferred riding-wear to ball gowns and her closest friends were her parents. She also knew that she couldn't escape what fate had in store for her, that one day she would be queen and she would have to rule with poise and fairness in hopes of living up to her parents. She knew she could do it, she also knew she didn't want to- not yet anyways.

All Emma has ever wanted is an adventure. She knows her parents' story, has it memorized after all the bedtime retellings from her childhood, and she aches for something of her own. She's a princess, but her parents are a bandit and a shepherd and she doesn't understand how can she be expected to stay inside playing the docile royal when she longs for the world.

Her tutor has been trying to make her practice curtseying and bowing and she's had enough. They'd already cancelled her riding lessons for the day and she is completely over all of this nonsense and she storms off in a huff.

Emma ignores her mother's exasperated call when she slams her door, walking out to the balcony. She sits on the ledge, staring out at the sea that seems to call to her, wishing for _something_ to happen, for something to change.

* * *

Killian was born early spring to loving parents. His mother, sister of the king, was joyous in the life of her second son and his father's smile could have outshone the sun. His brother had named him, poked and prodded him, and decided he was up to snuff.

By the time he was four years old he'd found that inside the castle was not nearly as fun as _out_side the castle they shared with his family. This is the precise reason he was currently giggling as he swam as fast as he could away from his older brother.

"Killian! Killian come back! Mum is going to kill me!"

"Can't catch me, Liam!" He sped off towards the kelp farms, bubbles coming to life behind his busy fin.

In the end Liam did catch him and little Killian was carted back to the castle where his mother had to suppress a grin at her son's antics.

"Sorry, mama." He'd said wit his head down, dark hair covering his eyes.

"It's okay, baby. Please don't run off again, though." Killian had nodded and swam off after his brother's retreating figure. Marina laughed, watching him go with a bright grin that matched her son's. He was trouble all right. But he was also too adorable for his own good.

At seven, Killian found that following his brother around was his new favorite pastime. He got to be around Liam, his hero, while annoying him at the same time. It was brilliant and made the hours in the castle, which tended to stretch on and on, go by just a little bit quicker.

It was his best plan yet.

"Go. Away." He'd muttered through gritted teeth.

"No, don't think I will, brother." Killian lounged on the desk chair as his brother swam back and forth across the giant room.

"I mean it, you guppy. Go. Away." Killian stuck his tongue out but refused to leave him alone.

"C'mon, I'm not that bad. It's me or _all_ the girls."

Liam glared. "You know what, I think I'd take the girls at this point."

Hurt. That is what flashed across Killian's heart and face. "Fine." He pushed himself from the desk and headed towards the door. He didn't need Liam anyways- he could just go to the library _(again)_ or time himself around the grounds _(again)_ or find something else while his parents were busy.

"No. Wait. Killian…" He shoved his brother's hand off his arm. "I didn't mean it. C'mon- "

"Don't talk to me."

At ten years old, Killian lost his mother. She'd been swimming near the surface, a dangerous thing to be doing regardless of location, but she had been doing it in prime fishing location. She'd gotten herself caught in a net and been carted to the surface and, unnoticed, died from sun exposure.

He'd locked himself in his room for a week, missing the funeral over an empty grave. He didn't eat for days until Liam broke through the door with a plate of food. He didn't sleep soundly for over a month.

And then his father had left. It had apparently been too much. Liam had his mother's eyes and Killian had her features. He watched as she danced before his eyes in the form of his children and he couldn't handle it so he left. He disappeared one night and had never returned. Their uncle brought them into his throne room and told them, with the saddest expression Killian had seen since his mother had passed. He told them they were still family, they were still welcome and that the castle was still there home.

But it never really felt like home again.

At fifteen Killian had come to learn that life was never what he expected or necessarily wanted. He was a prince, but not an heir. He was an orphan but still a brother. He was lost inside the place that was supposed to be home. But he had an uncle who loved him like a son, cousins who were annoying but lovable, and a future that he'd yet to carve out.

Liam had joined the military as soon as he'd come of age. Now, three years later, he was already a high-ranking officer with a reputation for good-form and fair rule. He'd created a reputation that Killian was expected to follow- one who would gladly follow one day. But he was fifteen and he wanted something _more_. He wanted something big and amazing and story worthy.

He'd fled the castle after an argument with his uncle. He _wasn't_ like his father, he wasn't anything like him, and never would be. The voices of his brother and cousins echoed behind him but he merely sped up and swam further and further away.

It was too much, some days. It was too much to have to live up to one expectation and try to expel another. He couldn't be both the young prince and the son of a scoundrel. He just wanted to _be._

So he found an ocean far away from their domain, an ocean untouched by the politics and expectations. He stared up at the sky, wishing for a fate different than the one he'd been handed.

And fate it seemed had a bigger plan than either of them thought possible.


	3. Chapter 2: A Coincidence of Fate

**Chapter 2: A Coincidence of Fate**

* * *

**AN: **This is still a little bit of exposition but I _promise_ it'll pick up real fast in the next chapter.

* * *

The first time Killian sees her it's an accident. He's been swimming through the shallows of the waters he found far away from their domain without paying much heed to where he was until he hears an aggravated yell and the slam of a door.

He's sixteen and reckless and decides he wants to see who made the noise. What he wasn't expecting was to find that it had come from the balcony of one of the castle's towers, from the pretty blonde sitting on the balcony's edge.

He should have known better, really he should have, but he was sixteen and reckless and she was captivating.

* * *

The first time Emma she sees him she's lounging on her balcony, laying on her stomach with one leg and arm hanging dangerously off the side. She's fifteen and bored and is waiting for her adventure.

(She can practically hear her parents warning and ignores it).

She's counting the waves that roll in on the alcove beneath her tower when something bright catches her eye. At first she thinks it's a flying fish but when the tail that breaks the surface is much larger she nearly does fall off in shock. And when a dark-haired head breaks the surface shortly after, clearly swimming away from her secret alcove, she gasps in surprise. _Mermaids_.

They're real. She knows her mother says they're real, says Ariel was one but this…this is a real mermaid. _Merman_ she corrects herself. She's seen him and she decides she'd very much like to see him again. After all, she's fifteen and adventurous and he's fascinating.

* * *

The next time he sees her he pretends it's an accident. He had been swimming in the same waters, very much _not_ watching the balcony, when she had appeared again. This time he took a moment to observe her.

Her hair was brighter than sunshine and the curls whipped around her face in the wind. Even from the water he could see that her eyes were greener than the sea on a summer's day. She was the most beautiful creature he'd ever laid eyes on.

And he was in so much trouble.

* * *

The next time Emma sees him is weeks after his first appearance. She's either terrible at surveillance or he's better at hiding than she'd given him credit for–

–she's leaning towards the latter because she's found herself to be pretty perceptive.

She's strolling around the castle, very much _not_ avoiding her etiquette lessons in preference of searching for a mythical creature when she sees him lounging on a sandbar.

He was…well, if she was honest he was unfairly handsome. Dark hair, blue eyes, and a little bit of scruff that meant he was trying to show off he _could_ grow facial hair (she rolled her eyes). But there was something else. He was…he felt _familiar_, like they were old friends or had met before, which they hadn't because surely she would have remembered. But it was in his eyes; they tugged at something deep in her gut and reminded her forcefully of herself.

He dropped himself off the sandbar he'd been sitting on and dove under the water without resurfacing and she guessed he had left. Emma resolved that she was going to meet this mysterious lurking merman.

* * *

Killian had finally stopped lying to himself about going to see her. Whenever he could get away without his family or friends noticing he swam out to the castle.

He wasn't a stalker, really he wasn't. But he just…he felt like he knew her. Like they had some sort of connection. He couldn't believe he'd floated along her palace by pure coincidence.

However, she was a human and he was a merman. And there were rules he was supposed to obey. Rules that made his every move punishable and ill advised. He looked back up to her, sitting on her usual perch as she gazed over the water, and smiled. He'd never been very good at following rules anyways.

* * *

By the time he was seventeen he had gotten used to where he needed to hide when he visited the castle. The small alcove below the tower with her balcony gave him a place to sit and swim and not be seen.

Or it had been, until she became a _little_ too curious and _far_ too observant for his own good.

Killian had been lying back with his eyes closed, letting the warm water wave over his body, when he'd felt the first ripple. Foolishly he'd thought it was merely a fish swimming along. That was until he felt a hand grab hold of his fin and _jerk._

"What the- "

"I _knew_ it!"

_Oh bloody hell._

"I knew you were real!" She finally released his fin and he righted himself, coming face to face with her for the first time.

His breath caught in his throat. Her hair was waterlogged and splattered across her forehead. The shirt she had on was clinging to her shoulders and nearly see-through. Her eyes were lit up with curiosity and wonder and _bloody hell_ he was lost once again.

"Okay, wait- "

"I knew it!" She repeated, trying to shove the mess of hair out of her eyes. His fingers twitched to help but he remained where he was. "I knew I saw you. My mom said you all don't come so close to shore anymore but _I knew it._ Just wait! Just wait until I tell my mom."

She had already mentioned him, his pulse sped up with anxiety. "You can't tell anyone!"

"What? Why?"

"I'm not- it's against our laws to be up at the surface. We're not supposed to talk with humans."

She smirked and he felt something tug in his belly. "Clearly you're as good at following your rules as I am at mine."

"Shut up, princess."

She stuck her tongue out and he rolled his eyes, sending a small splash at her.

"I prefer Emma," she arched an eyebrow in challenge. "What about you, fishboy?"

"Fishboy?" He sputtered, clearly offended. "My name is Killian."

Emma gave a makeshift curtsey as she stood in the water. "Well, it's nice to meet you Killian." She quirked an eyebrow, "What brings you to the very boring waters around the castle?"

"Curiosity." He deflected, not lying but not telling the whole truth. "I find certain aspects of the human world…fascinating." He shrugged and her eyes dipped to his bare chest for a moment before finding his eyes again. "I thought I was being subtle."

She snorted in a highly un-princess-like fashion. "You're severely lacking in subtly. And I'm highly observant." He raised an amused eyebrow. "What? I'm the only who noticed you swimming around the castle. Points to Emma."

"Fine. Points to Emma. But you still can't tell anyone." She frowned. "I shouldn't even be here at all." He made a move to start swimming off, cursing himself for getting caught, when her hand caught his arm.

"Wait!"

"What?"

She bit her lip, shuffling her feet in the wet sand. "What if I promise not to tell anyone? I keep it a secret. That way you don't get in trouble and I don't have to answer weird questions."

_Was she really…_ "You want me to keep coming back?"

"Well, yeah." Emma spoke as though it were obvious. "There's hardly anyone in the castle my age, let alone worth talking to. And you haven't gawked over me being a," she wrinkled her nose. "A princess. And…I don't know," Emma shrugged. "What could be better than breaking both our rules and having fun in the process?"

Killian stared at her, slightly in awe. He hadn't said anything for a few moments and Emma began to fidget. "Unless you don't want to."

"No!" He broke out of his reverie, wishing he had legs to kick himself with. "No, I…yeah, we'll keep it a secret. The princess and the merman?"

Emma grinned. "Works for me. What do you say fishboy? Friends?"

His grin matched her own and he took her proffered hand, feeling like he had signed much more than his friendship away. "Friends."


	4. Chapter 3: Growing Pains

**Chapter 3: Growing Pains**

**AN: sorry this is later than I intended. I got caught up in New Year's festivities and heading back to work but I hope you enjoy! thank you everyone who has followed/favorited/reviewed!**

* * *

He hadn't expected her to ask him to stay and she hadn't expected him to come back. But she did and so did he, and it was something neither of them planned.

But it was something neither of them regretted.

* * *

At first she would only see him once a week, find a day to leave to the castle and make her way down to the sea when the guards weren't watching. Somehow he always knew when she would be there. They would talk and laugh and she was endlessly curious about life below the surface and he about life on land.

It should have shocked her, how quickly he became one of the most important people in her life, but it didn't. He was Killian. He was smart and funny and never looked at her as anything more than simply Emma, which she was eternally grateful for.

Soon once a week turned to twice which turned into every other day and eventually they found themselves with a set time every day to meet at the alcove under her balcony.

The first time he had seen her climbing down the castle walls Killian had nearly had a heart attack. "Lass," he had called out. "What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?"

Her foot had slipped when he'd called out to her and Emma shot him a glare. "Climbing down. Stop yelling at me it'll ruin my concentration."

Emma scaled the rest of the wall effortlessly before dropping down onto the sand, dipping her toes into the water to flick some at Killian.

"What the hell were you thinking?"

"That this was the easiest way to get down here." She sent him an affronted look. "What? You think I can't handle a simple climb?"

Killian rolled his eyes. "This has nothing to do with your ability to scale the bleeding wall and everything to do with the fact that if you fall there's no one to help you."

"You're here."

"Yes, I am. However," he sighed sadly, looking down into the water. "I cannot go far on land to help if you fall." He used his tail to flick water at her. "Merman, remember?"

Emma yelped, trying to avoid the splash and failing miserably. "It's highly suspicious if I'm drenched in water after supposedly sitting in my room," she complained. Then she smiled softly at him. "Nothing is going to happen when I climb down the damn wall. I promise. And if something does it's my own fault and you can yell for my parents and then disappear." He didn't seem to like this plan and was on the verge of scolding her further when she held a hand up. "Nope. I have enough rules in the castle, you don't get to give me any."

He sighed, lolling back in the water. "Fine. But at least promise to be careful."

"I promise."

"Thank you, love. Now," he swam himself to the shore to sit beside her. "What's new in the land of the walking?"

She sighed dramatically before going off on a tangent about the latest castle gossip and he smiled at her, lost in her expressions and barely hearing the words.

As the two sat on the sand, lost in their conversation, an eel slithered away, barely creating a ripple as it swam down into the darkness.

* * *

One day she meets him with her hands on her hips and an expression that can only be deemed obsessed, causing him to raise an eyebrow while waiting for her to speak.

"I want to learn how to swim."

His jaw drops and he flounders. "You- ah, um. You- what?"

"Swim! I want to learn to swim." She begins removing her shirt and he almost chokes. "No one else will teach me, I'm pretty sure my mom can't and my dad is too busy to take the time and you obviously know how so I want you to teach me how to swim." She's babbling and she knows it but he's still staring at her slack-jawed. "What?"

"You want me to teach you how to swim?"

"Yes."

"Me?"

She rolled her eyes. "Yes!"

"Why?"

"Because you obviously know how to swim and you won't let me drown." Killian gave her a skeptical look, as though he didn't quite believe she was being serious. "I trust you."

"I thought you knew how to swim?"

She shook her head. "I know how to _wade_. I get can in the water and duck under the surface but that's it."

"Fine." He brought himself as shallow as he could go. "Come on in, the water's fine."

Emma laughed nervously before dropping herself in. The water got as high as her waist, soaking the light shorts she had left on, before she looked up at Killian nervously.

"It's okay. I've got you." She nodded jerkily before continuing in further.

The light tunic she was wearing clung to her lithe form and he forgets how to breathe for a moment before recovering.

She continued forward until the small waves were nearly touching her chin and he gives her an encouraging smile. "You're going to be fine, Emma."

"Says the guy with a fin." Her pulse was beating rapidly against her skin and she could feel fear working it's way up her throat. "Maybe this was a stupid idea."

Killian grabbed on and held her forearms, pulling her into deeper water. "I thought you trusted me?" He joked.

"I do." Her fingers were digging into his arms as he held her afloat. "It's me and the water I don't trust."

"Calm down, you royal chicken." Emma glared at him and he smirked. "It's easy as breathing. Now, I want you to lay out on your belly, keep your head above the water line but lay out."

She gave him a 'hell no' look and he made an impatient noise. "You asked for help. I'm helping." Her grip tightening on his arms she gave a small nod and pushed herself out flat.

"See? Easy." Her grin was full of nervous excitement. "Okay, so…I'm not sure how your bottom half will work best but it'll probably be sort of similar to mine." His tail swished below him.

"I always see people kick when they swim."

"Sounds good to me, darling. Kick away."

Emma began to kick her legs awkwardly and he allowed himself to flow along with her movement, holding onto her arms all the while.

"This isn't so bad," she began to splash less and move faster in the water. "I can see why you like it so much."

He sent her a sarcastic smile. "Because I have so much choice. Swimming for me is like walking for you, it's just what I do."

"Still," her eyes met his through the wet hair plastered around her eyes. "It's kind of amazing. I feel weightless."

Killian gave her a droll look. "You are weightless. You're tiny."

Emma blushed. "Shut up."

He took great delight in causing the flush on her cheeks. "Oh? Can our princess not take a compliment? Your rosy hue makes me think so."

"Killian…"

"I think I may have a new goal in life."

"And what might that be, fishboy?"

He halted their movement, leaning in to her personal space. "To make it happen as often as possible."

The pink in her cheeks turned red. "I hate you," she complained without heat.

"No you don't." He smirked lazily before pulling her back along the path they'd been swimming. "Want to try by yourself? I can let go."

"No!" Her previous annoyance lost in a spike of panic. "I'll drown!"

"Emma." He gave her arms a reassuring squeeze. "You've been doing brilliantly so far. All you need now is to use your arms and then you can swim without me."

"I don't _want_ to swim without you." His eyes widened and she fumbled for words. "I- I mean…it's scary. It's safer with a natural born swimmer with me and seriously what if I just wasn't meant to be in the water and I fall and drown and my legs get stuck in kelp or something and you can't pull me up so I die and then you'll have to explain to my parents that I've been sneaking out to meet my merman friend and that I failed to learn how to swim and then my parents will be _devastated_ and I will have died the most ridiculous death and- "

"Breathe," he urged.

"And what if I can't do it?" she asked in a small voice.

"You'll be able to do it." Killian gave her an encouraging smile, his eyes soft as she bit he lip in doubt. "I've yet to see you fail, love, and I doubt very much today will be any different."

_Damn him_.

"Kiss ass."

"I prefer the word charming." She rolled her eyes. "Now, on the count of three I'm going to let go of your arms and you're going to swim like a fish."

"Wait- "

"One!"

"Killian I don't think- "

"Two!"

"Please- wait- I just- "

"Three!"

He released her arms and she flailed about in the water for a moment for a moment, cursing his name and every deity she'd ever heard of before finally getting her bearings.

She found herself treading water, keeping her head afloat, and grinned. "I did it!"

"I told you," he said smugly. "And with the mouth of a sailor at that. Born for the sea weren't you, Em?"

She splashed him. "Maybe. Or you could be a decent teacher."

Killian guffawed. "That was all you, lass. I merely provided the floating."

Emma scoffed at him. "Please. Like I would have ever even left the shore without you."

"Yeah, well…"

"Just take the compliment fishboy." And she left him staring off at her and she swam confidently, albeit awkwardly, further into the ocean.

* * *

Swimming quickly became their thing. Emma had picked it up rather quickly and loved the freedom the water gave her. She had taught herself how to hold her breath for over two minutes so she could follow Killian down when he wanted to show her something.

It was something that was _theirs_. She didn't have to share it with anyone else.

But no matter how much she loved the weightlessness or general openness of the water she couldn't shake the feeling that Killian was holding back something. She knew him, backwards and forwards, and whenever they were swimming something was different. He was different. It wasn't until he'd jerked away from her one day while they'd been diving that she figured it out.

She had, unknowingly, almost reached out for his fin when waving him over. He hadn't looked at her and hadn't brought it up after they'd resurfaced but she couldn't quite hide the hurt that he had run so quickly from her.

But she was Emma and she was curious, especially since he was so guarded about it. After that one incident he'd made sure to never have her come so close again. But Emma was rather…obstinate, according to her mother at least. (Her father said she was strong-willed and Snow would roll her eyes and mutter something about apples and trees). So that evening, when she set out to make her usual climb, she had a goal in mind and not even his charming banter was going to deter her from it.

"Good evening, lass." He called out as she shuffled through the sand and she sent him a small nod before wrapping her arms around herself. "How- " he paused, squinting into the water.

"What?"

"I thought I saw…" Killian trailed off uncertainly, watching the water carefully. "Never mind."

The last vestiges of summer were slowly seeping away and the nights were starting to get chilly. But Emma, lover of summer that she was, had steadfastly refused to crack and start wearing coats yet.

"Bloody hell, you're going to catch your death one of these days you stubborn bint."

"Hush. Summer still technically exists for three more days. I will continue to dress as such until then."

Killian's eyes went skyward. "Poseidon help me." He sent her an unamused glare.

"Don't act like you hate my stubbornness. It's one of my finest attributes."

He snorted. "Really? Is that what you've been told? Well, I'm sorry to burst your bubble, my dear, but I think you've been lied to."

Emma stuck her tongue out at him.

"Very mature."

She bowed sarcastically. "Aren't I always?"

He barked out a laugh. "And they call you a princess."

"Only by birth," she quipped. "Not by behavior."

"Believe it or not, I'm well aware of that fact."

She resisted the urge to stick her tongue out at him again and opted for hard glare that lost its punch by the smile working it's way across her face. "Annoying."

"We've been over this, the word you're looking for is _charming_."

This time Emma scoffed. He flicked water at her with his tail and their banter lay forgotten in her mind.

"Can we sit on the sand today?" He eyed her suspiciously; she usually joined him in the water. "I'm not delusional enough to want to be soaking wet when I climb back up with the temperature drop."

"Fine," he sighed. Killian made his way to the drop off point and heaved himself onto the sand beside her. "How are you?"

Emma had been watching the way his arms flexed as he lifted himself up and lapsed momentarily. "Hmm? What?"

"How are you? I know summer's end is one of your least favorite times."

Her shoulders deflated slightly. "I just like the warm. And this year it'll be even more annoying. I won't be able to swim anymore. And sneaking out in warmer clothes will be more difficult- it'll restricts my movements."

"You don't have to keep- "

"Don't even finish that thought." Emma gave him an impatient look. "You're my best friend, of course I'm still going to keep coming down. I'll just have to get creative."

_Best friend. Best friend. Best friend. Friend._ He sighed. "I've no doubt you'll figure it out. You're far more sneaky than anyone has a right to be."

Emma laughed brightly, as though he'd paid her the highest compliment. "Mom always says I'm just like Dad but that one is all on her- the bandit princess and all that."

His brow quirked in question but she shook her head. "A story for another night."

"Does that mean there's a story for tonight planned already? Did you bring accompanying snacks and perhaps puppets to act it out? I always imagined I would enjoy theater- don't worry I won't judge too harshly."

"There is something severely wrong with you."

Killian sent her a wide grin, "Don't be jealous of my wit, love. It's such a wasted emotion."

Emma groaned, dropping her forehead into her hands. "You're ridiculous. Don't!" She pointed her finger at him. "Don't you dare say 'ridiculously attractive' or so help me."

He dropped a hand to his heart. "I'm hurt, Emma. You really think I'd say something as cheesy as that?"

"Only because I know you."

"Git." Emma smiled cheekily at him. "So what's your story for the night? I've yet to hear a good one lately- I've been carrying our conversation for at least a week."

"Excuse you!"

He waved off her offense. "C'mon. Castle life has been boring and you know it. What's this you're so excited to tell me."

"Well…" She began wringing her hands together and he gave her a look. "It's not really a story per se. It's more…a request?"

"A request? Slow as you may be sometimes, I'd have thought you had learned I am not a genie."

Emma ignored his jab and pushed forward. "So is it a yes or no?"

"You haven't even asked me what you want yet!" He laughed exasperatedly.

She sighed. "That's because I'm trying to be strategic."

"By getting me to agree to something without hearing what it is first." She nodded. "Your strategy would require a bit more distraction than that, love." He let his gaze trail from the top of her head, across her face, down her neck and over her shoulders. "Perhaps if you'd gone swimming. The visual enough…" He wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"I- Killian- you- " she stuttered. He rarely flirted outright with her and her cheeks flamed at his implication. "That is," she tried to recover. "Not the point."

Killian felt pleased in the reaction he'd elicited and leaned forward so her frazzled breath puffed across his cheeks. "I think it's very much the point."

Her eyelashes fluttered and she cursed herself, her hormones, him, and everything in between. "No, it's not." She shoved his shoulder lightly and his skin burned where she had touched. "But if you keep acting like a fool you'll never learn what the point _is._"

His blue eyes held her green for a brief moment before he shrugged and an easy smile slipped onto his face. "If the lady insists."

She missed his warmth immediately but shoved the thought aside. She had come down here to ask him and dammit she was going to ask him.

"Stop distracting me!"

"You find me distracting?"

"Killian!"

"Fine," he sighed, leaning back on his elbows. "Your request, my dear Emma."

She bit her lip, nervous that he would react poorly. "I just," she struggled. "Whenever we swim you always make sure you never do and so I thought you were, I don't know, self-conscious or something, which is ridiculous because it's _you_ and I swim around without worrying about it. And then I thought maybe it'd be weird or make you uncomfortable or be, like, a violation? But I'm just…I'm curious. It's you and it's me and you know I don't care or anything but I wasn't sure how to ask and so I hadn't but- "

"Gods above, lass. You'd think you were asking for my left hand or something." He gave her a reassuring smile. "Just ask. I promise not to swim away."

Emma exhaled. "Can I- can I touch your fin?"

He blanched. That was, quite possibly, the last thing he had expected to hear from her.

(Undying declarations of lust were at the forefront of his mind but he was only a teenage merman after all)

"My- you want- what?"

"Your, um…your fin." Emma was blushing to the roots of her hair but she'd already asked and dammit she wasn't going to back down. "You always make sure you never touch my legs when we swim so I didn't know…" She looked at him desperately. "I have before. Remember the day I found you?" He nodded almost imperceptively. "It wasn't a big deal then but you- you avoid it and me and I just…" Her voice almost broke. "Do you not trust me or something?"

"That's not- Emma." He scooted himself closer to her, pulling the arm wrapped around her waist free so he could grab hold of her hand. "You know I trust you. You know that full well. I just…" He turned away from her, a pained expression on his face. "It's weird. It's different and I dunno." Killian bit his lip. "I thought it would freak you out, that you wouldn't want anything like this around you."

Emma squeezed his hand. "Hey." He continued to avoid her gaze. "Killian," she tugged harder on their joined hands. "Fishboy. Look at me." Blue met green and she'd never seen him look so vulnerable. "You know I don't care. About any of it. You're Killian and I'm Emma. Merman and princess remember?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I know." He finally released a breath. "Alright. Go ahead, princess."

Her hand trembled before she looked at him, hoping her smile showed that she really _didn't_ care that he had a fin instead of legs. "Relax," she whispered. "It's not the first time."

His shoulders dropped infinitesimally and he gave her a small smile.

"It doesn't feel like a fish."

Killian burst into laughter and the tension broke. "I should bloody well hope not! They're scaly little buggers."

"But you still have scales!"

"Yeah," his eyes were dancing with mirth. "But we have human in us too. I'm not sure, I never paid much attention to the old legends, but I think it's because of that."

It was warm and, the word soft felt wrong but it fit. She could feel the strength from it, knowing he was strong and young and a little too adventurous for his own good. And the color… "It matches your eyes." He raised an eyebrow. "The blue. Your eyes are lighter but they match."

He watched her and she began to feel strange with her hand on him, even though it was warm and felt…right. His eyes bored into her and Emma felt like she was the one being cracked open now. Her eyes darted down and he smiled softly at her.

"All part of my charm, Em."

She let out an amused noise from the back of her throat but still avoided eye contact. "Keep telling yourself that, fishboy."

* * *

One afternoon Killian had been in court to see his brother receive military honors and in his rush to leave had forgotten to take his colors off. When he'd arrived Emma had burst into laughter, asking if he had been at a merman ball.

"Shut up," he grinned tensely. He hadn't told her of his title, had avoided it because it wasn't something he was proud of. "I forgot in my rush to leave?"

Emma's chuckles subsided but she still smiled brightly at him. "Where were you? I've never seen you in _anything_ like this." He shrugged and her brow wrinkled. "What? C'mon," she egged him on. "I promise not to laugh."

"I," he paused, wincing slightly. "I was in court."

"Why would you be in court?"

He sighed. "Because it's expected of me by my uncle. My cousins have to attend as well."

"Your uncle?" Confusion clouded her mind. "Why would your uncle care? He's not…"

"He is." Emma stilled, staring at him without any emotion. It was a look Killian knew from his uncle, a look many royals learn when they want to close themselves off. "My uncle is King of the Merpeople. My mother was his sister so I'm a prince. Technically."

If he didn't know better, he'd have thought Emma was a very lifelike statue. She was staring at him like he was a stranger, not the best friend she'd proclaimed him to be. Her lips were taut in a straight line and his heart clenched.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you I just–

"–didn't think it was important?" She said coldly. "Didn't think I might appreciate having someone to talk to who understood all the bullshit I deal with in the castle?" Didn't think knowing the truth about you would mean something?" Her eyes narrowed dangerously. "Of course not. I've only been honest the whole time, why would I expect the same thing from you?"

"Emma, no, wait. It isn't like that!"

"Oh really?" Her tone was completely unforgiving. "So what is it like? Take all the stories the silly human girl tells you and go laugh about it with your royal friends?"

"No! I would never–"

"You also said you'd never lie to me!" She shouted. "And you've clearly broken that promise."

He wished with everything he had he could jump on land and grab her and shake her out of her stubborn blindness. "I never lied! I just never told you."

"Why?"

"What?"

Her hands shook and she crossed her arms defensively. "I want to know why."

Panic clawed at Killian's throat and the words stuck under his tongue, too afraid to leave his mouth. But she was glaring at him, furious and hurt beyond anything she'd ever felt and he could see every inch of it. "Emma…"

"Please," she whispered.

Killian exhaled heavily. "Okay." He nodded absently. "Okay." She finally sat down at the water's edge and had stopped scowling, but her mask of indifference remained in place. "My mother, Moira, is the sister of King Triton. She's younger by a few years but he'd always valued her opinion so she stayed as an advisor. When she was young my uncle was having a celebration for our military's leaders, my father included." He frowned and his next words felt bitter on his tongue. "They fell in love. She was completely taken and he was utterly lost in her. They married and eventually my brother and I were born." He swallowed thickly, his voice suddenly tight. "She died when I was kid, got caught in a net and the fishermen didn't realize until it was too late." Killian couldn't look up, didn't want to see the pity in her eyes.

"Killian," she said quietly but he ignored her, steeling his voice.

"He left. A few months after her funeral, my father couldn't handle it and he left. He abandoned his post as an officer, his seat on the council, and his family. Because looking at the sons who reminded him of his wife was too hard." He clenched his jaw before looking at her. "So I didn't tell you because I hate being a prince, I hate it more than you. Disgrace follows my name and haunts my family."

Emma reached out to grab his hand but hesitated until he looked at her and met the motion. She squeezed his fingers, hoping to reassure him.

"You're not a disgrace." She said lowly. "You could never be a disgrace. And it's not your fault he left."

"Em…"

"It's not." She said forcefully. "I'm sorry if I hurt you."

"You didn't." He tugged on her hand until she edged closer and let her feet dangle in the water and he pressed his head against her knee. "I'm sorry I hid it from you."

Emma threaded a tentative hand through his hair. "You're already forgiven."

* * *

He had never planned for any of this to happen. Being friends with her was one thing- they were two sides of the same coin after all. He understood her and she saw straight through him.

But _this_. This he was unprepared for. She'd touched his fin for gods sake and it hadn't scared her or weirded her out and he'd opened up about his family and…

He was in far deeper than he had ever planned and he knew it could not possibly end well for him.

_(and he had never been more right in his life)_


	5. Chapter 4: Of Love and Lies

**Chapter 4: Of Love and Lies**

**AN: so, so sorry this is updating so late. My internship has me working long hours and school starting throws a wrench into my writing life**

* * *

By the time he was eighteen he knew he was in love. She had captured his heart nearly as quickly as she'd captured his fin that fateful day. But he was a merman, destined to live in the sea, and she was a princess, born to one-day rule her kingdom.

For the time being he pushed those thoughts away. He never brought up what their different lives would one day lead to and neither did she.

* * *

When he was nineteen he had come to accept that they were simply Emma and Killian and that meant leaving anything and everything undefined. It meant that she smiled and laughed when he was funny or rolled her eyes when he was being ridiculous. It meant that he teased her when she had princess duties and took her out to sea when she needed an escape. It meant that he called her out when she was being stubborn and guffawed when she was being silly. It meant she laughed whenever he showed up in royal dress but followed it up with endless questions.

It meant that some days they didn't need to speak. That when she needed a shoulder to lay her head on he was already sitting with an open arm and that when he needed a hand to hold her palm was already up.

It meant everything and yet it couldn't.

They simply existed. Neither toeing further at the line that seemed to grow dimmer and dimmer as the days passed.

* * *

On her eighteenth birthday she told her parents she refused to have any sort of celebration. Dinner with the family and then peace and quiet was all she wanted, all she was willing to concede. Her mother hadn't been happy, had told Emma that she didn't have to like the royal events but she needed to learn to handle them.

Emma had yelled and argued and gone to her room in a huff, slamming the door and barricading against anyone who wanted to get in.

"Ems." She remained silent even as she heard her father sigh. "You know we love you, and you know we truly only want what's best for you." Her resolve waivered for a moment at the weariness in his voice, "I'm sorry, Emma. Happy Birthday sweetheart."

She had sagged against the wall, feeling drained and guilty and more the child of yesterday than the adult her age suggested.

The afternoon sun shone through the window and all attempts to get into her room had finally halted. Emma took the opportunity to climb down the wall, to Killian and her safe place.

* * *

Emma was skipping stones when he surfaced. She nodded shortly at him and continued to chuck to rocks across the waves.

"Anything you'd like to talk about?"

"Not particularly."

Killian frowned. "Usually it helps you."

"I said I don't want to talk about it." He held up his hands in surrender. "Sorry," she gave him a sheepish smile. "Long day."

He hummed, mulling over an idea he'd had for some time.

"Then let's go."

"What?

"Let's go!" He motioned for her to join him in the water. "Let's get out of here. You're always saying how you want to leave the castle. Well…let's go."

Emma grinned. "Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise."

She gave him a look as she took off her extra layers, stripping down to her tunic and shorts. "You know I hate surprises."

"Oh hush."

"Killian…"

He tugged on her hand as she stepped into the water. "Just trust me alright?"

Letting out a heavy sigh she smiled. "Lead on, fishboy!"

Killian pulled her along until they were farther out than she'd ever swam. "Um, Killian?" He turned towards her. "Where are we going?"

"I told you it's a surprise, my royal pain."

"Yeah, no, I got that." She eyed the shore warily. "But just general information. Are you taking me out here so you can pull me under and drown me? Has this been your plan all along?"

He gave her a droll look. "Yes," he deadpanned. "I've spent these past few years becoming closer with you than anyone only to drown you at the opportune moment. Never mind the fact that you're exceptionally important to me or anything."

Emma was grateful for the cool water to dull her blush. "Okay fine. You're not going to kill me. But are we just going into the middle of the sea?"

"You'll see." He watched her for a moment. "But you are going to need to hold on to me. You won't be able to swim there."

"That's very reassuring."

"_Emma!_"

"Fine, fine. Hold on where then? Your hand?" She waved their already joined hands under the water.

"No, you're, ah…" He scratched the back of his neck. "You'll need to hold on to my shoulders."

She paused her kicking, staring at him for a moment. "You're shoulders? Like…lay on your back?"

"Well, yeah."

Emma's gaze flickered to his shoulders, the very shoulders she had caught herself staring at countless times before. "Okay," she said a little breathlessly.

"Good." Killian turned his back to her. "So just…just hold on. And close your eyes, I'd prefer you not have kilometers of sand in your eyes."

She tightened her grip on his shoulders. "Oh, great. That makes me feel so- "

The rest of her words were lost as he ducked below and began swimming faster than any of her father's ships. Emma held on to his with everything she had and buried her face into the back of his neck, trying to adjust to the feeling of water rushing past her. It felt like she'd been holding on for either dragging hours or barely seconds when he finally began to slow and they broke the surface again.

"Welcome, princess."

Emma lifted her head up to see an island with a small river leading inland. "Where are we?"

"I don't know if it has a name, but there's no one else ever here." He swam them in towards the shore, bringing them in to the island's lagoon. "I found it a few years ago when I was bored."

"You would."

Killian sent a grin over his shoulder. "You don't have to think here. There's no castle and no business or politics. Just…us. And the water."

"Killian…"

"If you don't like it we can always go back." She had released the grip on his shoulders and was floating across the lagoon. "It's really oka- "

"It's perfect," she breathed. When her eyes found his they were full of wonder and relief and _he_ had done that. "You've really outdone yourself fishboy."

He shrugged. "Eh. It's what I do."

Emma swam back in front of him, eyes wide and round and greener than anything he'd ever seen. "No. This is perfect. Thank you."

"Emma…"

"Thank you, Killian."

Hesitating only a moment, she leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek, lingering a few moments longer than necessary.

"You're welcome," he answered hoarsely. He watched as she flipped onto her back, staring up at the clear sky and just _being_ and he felt himself fall even further.

With her waterlogged clothes and bright eyes, hair flowing behind her and arms outstretched and her shirt clinging to her lithe form, Killian had never seen anything more beautiful.

Emma stared up at the sky, watching as the light blue faded darker and darker until yellows and reds and pinks painted above her. She reached for Killian's hand before the sun fell completely, holding on as the stars came out.

"It's beautiful."

"Aye." He watched each star blink into existence against the inky sky. "It's so…big. Makes you feel kind of small, doesn't it."

"I don't know." He turned towards her, the stars shining in her eyes, "Kind of makes me feel like I have to be here for a reason. In all the big and vast and unknown…we're here for a _reason_."

"Much as you claim to not be the one to have a way with words that was rather deep."

She grinned at him. "I have my moments."

"You certainly do." Emma turned back to the sky. "You certainly do."

* * *

Killian swam her back to the castle and it left Emma feeling warm and silly and fifteen instead of her now-eighteen.

"Milady," he bowed in the water. "Thank you for a wonderful evening."

"Good sir." Emma curtseyed with a giggle. "Thank you for rescuing me from my entrapment."

"You never did tell me what was wrong…"

Emma shrugged. "It's not important anymore. You made it better."

He beamed at her, tugging affectionately on a strand of hair. "It's what I do."

She laughed brightly before looking back at him. It was true, he did make it better. Whenever she was upset or angry or sad or just feeling so out of her mind he calmed her down or made her smile. He was always there, in a way no one else- not even her mother- was. He was just…Killian. He was her Killian, her fishboy. And watching him, now, after everything he'd done without ever pushing or guessing, it made her feel so _bright_ and _warm_ and….

And loved. He made her feel loved.

"I'll see you tomorrow, darling."

"Night," she said weakly, waving to him as he flipped back below the surface.

She watched the water ripple and settle as she stood in the sand for minutes after he had left.

She was in love with Killian. And she was so screwed.

* * *

For the first time in nearly three years, Emma didn't go down to the water. She used one of her mother's doves to send a note down using 'royal responsibilities' and 'her mother insisting' as her excuses.

Really, she was hiding under her covers, staring down at her hands trying to figure out how the hell this had happened. How had she fallen in love with her friend? Her _best friend?_ Her best friend who, as it so happened, was a merman. Her best friend who saw her as nothing more than a friend…

_He flirts with you. He does. You've seen him checking you out and making comments and-_

_And that doesn't _mean_ anything! It's just Killian! It's just who he is it doesn't mean that-_

_But who have you seen him act like that with? Just you!_

_Because you only ever are together alone!_

_Alone! Alone is good!_

_We're friends!_

_But you want more!_

And the argument continued to rage on in her head until she was ready to rip every strand of hair off her head.

As evening fell around her, Emma continued to stare at the ceiling. Bouncing an old ball off of it to try and distract herself. It wasn't working.

_Knock! Knock!_

"Go away."

"Emma…open the door. Please."

Her father. She should have known they'd send her father.

Sighing, she rolled off the bed and trudged across the stone floor. "What?" she asked as she dragged the door open.

"Oh good, you are still alive." He marched forward, closing the door behind him as he walked into her room.

"No. Please. Come right in." Emma tossed her ball at his back and David rolled his eyes at her.

"Stop acting as though I'm a hassle. I'm your favorite dad."

"You're my _only_ dad."

"Semantics."

A grin split across her face against her will.

"Ahhh, there she is! I knew my darling daughter was in there somewhere." He took a seat at her desk, looking at her expectantly. "So. How was your day?"

Emma collapsed on her bed again. "Has anyone ever told you that tact is not your gift?"

"Several times." He smiled proudly at her. "It's why your mother is my better half and deals with the diplomacy nonsense."

She rolled her eyes at her father. "Very nice. No one is allowed to blame me in the future when I'm terrible at talking to other royal pains and they get mad."

Charming gave her a look. "I don't think that's how it works, Ems. You've still got to behave, or at least try to." He shrugged. "Or your future someone will be a good enough talker for the both of you."

Emma buried her face in the comforter. "Great," she muffled.

He heard Emma huff and chuckled. "C'mon, Ems." He walked over to the bed and she felt it shift with his weight as he sat down. "What's wrong?"

Instead of answering she laid there, head buried in the pillows with her father's hand sifting through her hair.

"It's just an off day."

"Mhmm."

"It is. I just…" She sighed as she rolled over to face him. "Have you ever had a giant realization smack you in the face? Just come out of nowhere and sucker punch you?"

Charming hummed in thought. "Yeah. Your mom. Literally." He flicked her ear making Emma laugh. "I have though. Right before you were born I was finally hit with the realization that I was going to be a father to a real, warm, crying, beautiful little girl. And I panicked." He smiled softly. "I think your mom almost threw me out of the castle for a few nights because I was barely sleeping and insisted on checking every inch of your nursery over and over and over again to make sure you wouldn't hurt yourself on something or be able to eat anything." Emma giggled, picturing her father running around like a madman.

Emma sat up. "How did you get over it?"

"I didn't." She frowned. "You showed up and I've been winging it ever since."

She flopped back down with a sigh. "Well, that's helpful."

David gave her a big smile. "It's all you can do. Take the realization and make the best with that information." He tweaked her nose, laughing when she wrinkled it and stuck her tongue out at him. "We can't plan for everything Ems."

"I know." She turned to stare out the window leading to her balcony. "Believe me, I know."

After her father left, Emma began to pace about her room. She kept repeating the words _I love Killian_ in every possible combination until her head started to spin and her feet began to hurt. She sat at her desk and wrote the words on a bit of parchment, staring at it before burning the piece over her candle.

She couldn't do this. She _could not _be in love with Killian. She couldn't. It would ruin everything. Not only did he not feel the same way about her but she was also a human so she could never be with him. They would never be able to be together without any sort of complication.

"It's decided." She spoke to her empty room. "You are not in love with Killian." Even her own reflection seemed to laugh at her. "Or you're at least going to do a damn good job of ignoring it."

* * *

Snow was already in her dressing gown when Charming returned to their suite.

"How is she?"

"Apparently it's been an off day."

She hummed to herself, twisting her hands in a familiar pattern until David came up to pull them into his own hands.

"She's okay."

"I know." She offered him a small smile. "She's our daughter after all."

He grinned, leaning down to kiss her forehead, nose, and finally lips. "She's pretty spectacular that way isn't she? Like her mother."

Snow felt a small bubble of warmth burst within her. _Charming bastard_. "Pretty words will get you nowhere."

"I know for a fact that's a lie." David pulled her into his arms. "I'm Charming remember?"

She snorted into his shoulder but wrapped her arms around his neck anyways. "It was an ironic nickname as you weren't the least bit charming."

The expression he wore was far too pleased with himself, "I caught you, didn't I? Body. Mind. And heart." He punctuated each word with a kiss.

"Sweet talker," she murmured, nuzzling his nose affectionately and making him smile.

He watched her for a moment, cataloguing her expression and the look in her eyes. "She's okay, Snow. I think she had an 'I'm an adult and a princess oh my gods' moment and panicked."

"Is that what she said?"

"No," he played with the ends of her hair. "She asked if I had ever had a realization punch me in the face." Snow rolled her eyes. "I know I appreciated the wording too. But she wanted to know how you deal with it, how you adjust."

She became quiet, thoughtful. "You think she was thinking about growing up?"

"What else could it be?"

Rubbing her thumb across the scar on his chin, remembering how _she_ had in fact been the one to punch him in the face, she shrugged. "I'm not sure, yet."

* * *

Emma seemed to return to her usual self. Unbeknownst to her parents she had returned to her daily habit of climbing down her wall and meeting Killian. Each time trying her damndest to either figure out _what_ he felt towards her or trying to ignore any and all implications anything he said could mean.

She continued her swordplay lessons with Lancelot and her riding time with her filly, Beauty. She attended their family dinners and grumbled over having Granny fix her etiquette. She brought lunch to her godfathers, laughing at their crude sense of humor, and spent time with her godmother who taught her tracking.

But Snow was watching, always watching. Not being obvious and not intruding in her daughter's time but she was always observing. She wasn't buying David's theory about growing up, Emma knew she had to grow up and be responsible but she also knew it wouldn't be for a while so it shouldn't be an issue. And as much of a fuss she put up, Snow knew she was going to be a good queen- she was fair and strong and smart and she knew that. But…

Snow felt like she had seen this before, like she herself had done this. She was acting like _her_. Exactly as Snow had so many years ago when… Her eyes widened. Snow _knew_, she knew what was wrong with Emma, knew why she still felt off even if she'd gone back to her normal routine.

Her daughter was in love.

Snow paced the length of the library, knowing Charming wouldn't be back from his hunting trip until evening and she had time to think. Her daughter was in love. With some unknown someone. And…she was sad about it. Snow frowned. Love was beautiful and joyful and should be making her daughter happy. Unless she thought it couldn't happen, which made no sense as she knew neither of them cared who she married.

After David had returned the three of them sat for dinner, a delicious roast prepared from the hunting trip's good fortune.

Forks clinked on plates and glasses were brought up and set down and it was all fairly normal until Snow let her curiosity get the best of her.

"So, Emma."

"Hmm?"

"Had you given any thought to suitors?" David's fork dropped with a clang. "Usually this is the time we start having you meet young men."

"Why?"

It was David who answered, not Emma, and Snow released an exasperated sigh.

"Yeah, mom. Why?"

"She doesn't need to see any suitors or men or any of that until she's thirty."

"Dad!"

"David, don't be ridiculous."

"What?" He frowned. "This suitors nonsense is ridiculous. She's eighteen!"

"I was eighteen when we met."

"But that's different."

Emma rolled her eyes. "I'm so sure."

"She doesn't need to have princes thrown at her!"

"Yes, exactly."

Snow rolled her eyes up towards the ceiling, regretting the conversation already. "You wouldn't even want to just meet people."

"No, she wouldn't."

"David I wasn't asking you."

"I'm her father and I say no." Snow raised an eyebrow at him with a cool expression and he huffed indignantly. "So long as her mother agrees with me." Snow nodded and Emma coughed to hide a laugh and the word "Whipped."

"So?"

Emma blinked. "So, what?"

"Why wouldn't you want to at least meet young men your age?"

"Because!"

"Because why?"

Emma shot her father a desperate look but he shrugged, having already been scolded. "I don't know, it's awkward. I don't want a set up or arranged anything."

"You know we would never do that."

"I know." She sighed. "I know. I just…I don't know. You two met by chance and a bad choice of road on dad's part." Snow smirked and David chuckled. "It wasn't…you never had _suitors_," she said with a grimace. "Vying for your hand just because they want a title." She stared down at her hands. "I want someone who just wants me because I'm me, not because I'm a princess. Someone who- who sees past the crowns and dresses and castle and just wants me for me."

Snow smiled to herself. Her daughter was smart, as she'd known, but she was also wise. And if she knew all of that, and expected it, it's because she had already found someone who treated her as such.

"At least you're smart." David was still pouting, making Emma laugh.

"Aw c'mon dad." She tossed a pea at him, causing Snow to emit a noise of disapproval. "You're still my favorite guy."

"Yeah, yeah." He tried to hide it but Snow could see his smile, how much her words meant and how much he loved her. "I always knew we should've had a son."

"Excuse you!"

David chuckled, tossing a pea back at her. "Just kidding, Ems."

"I'm revoking your favorite dad title."

"Aww c'mon," he mimicked. "Boys are icky, why would I have wanted one of them?"

"Two children." Snow shook her head. "I have two children to worry about."

Both of them stuck their tongues out at her making all three burst into laughter. When they'd settled down Snow looked over at her daughter. Her cheeks were pink, not from laughter, and she was still avoiding eye contact. Emma was definitely hiding something, some_one._ But Snow wasn't going to push.

"So no suitors."

"No suitors." _For now._

* * *

That evening Snow knocked on Emma's door before heading to bed.

"Come in!"

The door creaked and she offered her daughter a small grin. "Mind if I talk for a bit."

Emma placed her book down and scooted to make room for her mom on her bed, patting the spot that had become hers years ago. "Of course not."

Padding her way across the stone, she plopped onto the bed and looked over at her Emma. "Sorry for ambushing you at dinner tonight."

She shrugged. "It's okay. I think Dad was more scarred than anyone else."

Snow laughed. "He's not going to accept you're old enough to date until you're married with children. And even then he'll be in denial." Emma smirked before averting her eyes. Her mother saw too much and if she knew what those words did to Emma's heart…

"But I think there's more to the no suitors thing than you're willing to say." She remained silent and Snow pushed forward. "You don't have to tell me- I know I'm just your old mom- but you can if you want to."

Emma sighed before dropping her head into her mother's lap, Snow taking the cue to begin brushing her fingers through the blonde curls.

"I…I can't tell you. I promised." She bit her lip and exhaled slowly. "But there is a reason I don't really want suitors or princes or anything." Snow hummed in acknowledgment. "Why do I feel like you knew this already?"

"Because I'm sneakier than people think." She soothed the lines on her daughter's forehead. "It's okay if you can't tell me. I just want to make sure you're okay."

"Yeah," she met Snow's eyes, her eyes. "I'm okay. It's just…"

"Hard." Emma nodded. "Well, you know. True Love isn't easy but it is worth it."

Emma seemed to struggle with finding words and did what she did best: deflected. "Can you tell me the troll bridge story again?"

"Of course."

* * *

Killian had noticed something was different with Emma. She was acting…weird. Like she was hiding something but she wasn't sure what it was.

He'd been laying on a rock on the ocean floor, thinking back to how she'd been acting the past few weeks, when someone grabbed hold of his tail and pulled him off.

"What the bloody…?"

"If it isn't my long lost brother." Killian rolled his eyes and shoved the intruder.

"Bugger off, Liam."

The man, Liam, merely blew bubbles at his brother. "You'd miss me far too much, little brother. What are you doing out here anyways?"

Killian shrugged. "Thinking, relaxing, avoiding you." Liam hit him causing a wide grin to split across his face.

"Well that time is clearly done. C'mon, Alana invited us over while her dad's away. She's bringing a bunch of her friends."

His brow wrinkled, he could practically smell the set up coming from here. "And which of her friends does she plan on throwing at me this time?"

Liam's tail swished as he adopted an innocent expression. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Liar." Killian began to swim away even after Liam called after him and sought to catch up. "She's always doing this. Every bleeding time she asks us over you make it sound like it's a big thing and I wind up stuck with one of her idiotic friends while she chats up her flavor of the month and you're off gods know where."

"Hey! That's unfair, we…"

"No!" He exploded. "It's unfair to deal with a meddling brother and cousin who act like they know my life better than I do. Who act," he raised his voice over Liam's interruption. "Like I don't know what I want or who I want and think they can figure it out. Well, I don't know if you've noticed but I've been fine doing this for myself for a long while. Your assistance," he said sarcastically. "Isn't needed."

"Who you want?" Liam asked softly.

Killian stiffened, not realizing the slip he'd made. "In theory, if I were to want someone. I don't need you or Alana or any of her sisters- "

"Minus one," he mumbled bitterly.

"Shoving me in a direction."

The two brothers stared at each other in an apparent stand off. "Fine," Liam finally conceded. "We'll back off. So long as you promise to let us meet this someone once you find her."

"Yeah," he said with a forced grin. "I promise."

Liam smiled and beckoned him to follow, heading back towards town and Killian followed with a sinking feeling in his stomach.

It was the first time he had lied to his brother.

* * *

One day Killian had been lolling through the halls when he heard his name being called.

"Yes Uncle?"

Triton called his name and motioned for Killian to join him in the audience hall. "I want to speak with you about a private manner."

Panic. Pure, unadulterated panic spun through Killian's heart as he followed in a daze. "A-about what?"

His uncle looked at him closely. "You've done extremely well since my brother-in-law…" Killian looked away at the mentioning of his father. "My boy, I'm very sorry for what he did. You and Liam are in deserving a better man that he ended up being."

"Thank you, Uncle. And," he swallowed thickly. "You provided that for us."

Triton gave him a smile. "I'd have been proud to call the two of you my sons, dear boy. But alas, I did not call you in here for sentimentality." Killian nodded for him to continue. "I wished to ask you to join the court as an advisor." His jaw dropped. "Liam has provided exceptional help with the army and I wished to bring you in as well."

"Uncle…"

"You'll receive no special treatment. But you will be listened to. And some fresh fins are what we need right now." He sent Killian a twinkling grin. "What do you say, lad?"

"I- yes. Thank you, yes."

"You're going to do great things for our people, Killian." And he took that as his dismissal, leaving the chamber.

After his elation faded, worry settled in his belly. How could he do great things for his people when his heart lay in a world beyond theirs?

* * *

Years passed and the two of them grew up. She learned diplomacy and political science and he became an expert at court dealings and military strategy. Emma continued to deny the attempts of the young princes seeking her hand and Killian went on ignoring the hopeful young mermaids vying for his attention. It caused quite a fuss on both sides.

Katherine and Ferdinand's son had apparently become quite enamored with Emma in the time since their childhood and she'd finally lost her patience and stormed off during his family's visit. Katherine hadn't been overjoyed at the rejection of her son but Emma wasn't going to apologize. His wandering hands had earned that slap. (Her mother had given her a look but her father had merely smiled and winked, earning him an elbow to the gut).

Meanwhile, a very forward mermaid had set her sights on Killian. And while Liam knew it was nothing but a bother for his brother he still found it endlessly hilarious to watch the poor girl try and find new ways to run into him. He'd finally given up on going to his usual calm places because she had either asked Liam (bastard) or followed him (creepy) and would be there not ten minutes after he'd settled. When Liam had found him hidden in a kelp forest he'd burst out laughing, asking if Killian was going to give up his old life for that of a farmer. (That had earned him a slap upside the head and kelp in his bed every day for a week).

But it was never something they talked about. He didn't want to push her, to try and force her feelings out in the open and she didn't want to face disappointment, didn't want to face him not caring as she did.

So Emma and Killian continued to be them. They flirted and laughed and grew closer and closer, no one knew either of them better than the other. She could finish his sentences and he knew what she was thinking before the words left her mouth.

The closer they got the more dangerous it became for their hearts and their lives.


	6. Chapter 5: Of Risk and Reward

**Chapter 5: Of Risks and Rewards**

**AN: two updates in less than two weeks? my muses have been cooperative. let me know what you think! **

* * *

One afternoon, she climbed down the wall, as was her usual, and plopped onto the sand, dipping her toes into the water. He smiled in hello but wrinkled his brow when he noticed her face. And her twisting fingers. And the tension in her shoulders.

"What's wrong? You seem bothered."

"Who says I'm bothered?"

Killian rolled his eyes. "You're jumpy today. On edge." He eyed her fingers until she noticed his stare and gave him a look. "Open book, Emma."

She huffed. "Fine." He waited patiently as she resumed twisting her fingers, the urge to reach out and grab them almost unmanageable.

"My mom is planning this stupid ball."

"A ball? Like…a dance?"

"Yeah." She laid back into the sand. "It's…it's for my birthday." He glanced down at her, she had never brought up her birthday before. "Big celebration, lots of people and music and noise and…" she made a noise of discontent.

"I take it you're not excited."

It wasn't a question but she answered him anyways. "I hate these sort of things. Which she knows full well. But it's a big birthday and allies like this sort of nonsense and," Emma bit her lip, not wanting to say the words out loud.

"And…?"

She sighed. "And they're all going to bring their sons." She knocked her head against the sand. "It's going to be horrible."

Killian's heart lodged in his throat. Suitors, she was talking about suitors. Young men, of good breeding and family, were going to vie for her hand. The very thought made him sick, made him want to punch something, made him wish he could split his tail in two walk across the sand, throw her over his shoulder, and never ever have to share her.

He coughed, breaking the pause. "Why? Not a fan of all the attention?"

"You know I hate the attention. And with this kind of stuff I'm a prize to be won, not a person. And even though my parents would never arrange my marriage, they're not those kind of royals, I just…" She released an aggravated noise. "I tried appealing to Dad but he told me once Mom's made up her mind her mind is made up and- "

"Well that doesn't sound familiar at all."

She glared at him. "And that I should just grin and bear it. That's not my style but if I make a mess of this she may never forgive me. I already denied her my eighteenth."

"What did you do for your eighteenth?"

"Remember the day you took me out to sea? Showed me that lagoon place?"

"Yeah?"

"That's what I did that year. Far better than this stupid thing."

He had to try and hold back his beaming grin as he recalled that day by ducking his head. Something warm bubbled beneath his ribs as he thought about her words. She had chosen to spend her birthday with him, _him_ of all people instead of her family. She'd trusted him to make her day special and _gods below_ he felt another piece of his heart fall into her.

Killian took a moment to study her. She had closed her eyes but was frowning slightly, a line forming between her eyebrows. His finger twitched to smooth it out but he held back. "You'll be fine. How many years do you have pretending to enjoy the time of dignitaries?"

"It'll be twenty-one in approximately two months."

"Exactly! And you can tell any prize-mongering fool to bugger off if you'd please." He grinned when she cracked an eyelid open. "You're more than capable of handling a few royal numskulls. If you recall you made me sit through an entire afternoon of watching you master your hand-to-hand skills."

She smirked, remembering the day. He had complained the whole time but had never once swum off while she worked on her footwork.

"See! It'll be fine. Just dance to a few songs and spend the rest of the evening with your Godfather by the punch bowl." Her face dropped at the word 'dance' and she frowned again. "What? What did I say?"

"I…" she closed her eyes, cheeks flushing in embarrassment. "I can't dance. It's part of why I hate these. I either look like a fool or people assume I'm being rude."

Killian chuckled. "It can't be that hard."

"I'd like to see you try, fishboy." He smiled at the name despite her scathing tone.

"I'd love to princess, but this," he motioned to his tail. "Poses a problem."

Emma nodded with a sigh, dropping her head back into the sand. "I wish you could go. The night would be so much more tolerable." She stretched her arms above her head and his gaze fell to exposed skin and he swallowed thickly.

"Would if I could, you know that."

"I know." She grinned up at him, drinking in the sight of his profile and his shoulders and chest. "I know you would."

She imagined Killian showing up in royal garb of her world, looking positively dashing and her heart beat just a touch faster. She pictured his wide grin as the two avoided her social obligations and a bit of a blush when he asked her to dance. She could practically feel the warmth he would radiate and his hand on her hip and she sighed. It was so unfair.

They spent the rest of the evening making up their own constellations while Emma studiously ignored the heat radiating off Killian and Killian tried his damndest to not reach out and grab her hand.

They were both completely and utterly in trouble.

* * *

The closer the date of the ball got, the more anxious Killian became. Emma's trepidation was slowly turning into excitement, if only a little bit. Yes, he knew she hated being the center of attention but she also enjoyed being with her family and friends. And though she loathed the big ball gowns, she loved her mother's doting hands leading up to the day of the event.

And the more he imagined her, in a flowing gown with her hair spilling over her shoulders, the more he ached to be there. To be the one holding her as she danced, the one making her laugh, the person by her side as she dealt with the ridiculousness of the evening. And the more he wished for that, the more it hurt to imagine her dancing across the floor, her laugh tripping over her lips, with some arrogant prince.

When she had dropped a note down apologizing for being too busy for the third time that week, he snapped. His heart clenched and his vision swam and jealousy reared its ugly head. He tore the note to shreds and began to swim as fast and far away as possible.

All he wanted was to be there with her, to be the one laughing as she tumbled over her own feet trying to master the steps, the one who caught her when she fell.

He wanted legs and…

And he knew exactly whom he had to speak with.

* * *

He had waited until it was dark to swim up under the main tower, guessing it was where their quarters were located.

Killian grabbed a handful of shells and began tossing them at the biggest window, hoping he had indeed picked the right room.

A flash of red hair informed him he had guessed correctly and he smiled to himself.

"Ariel!" He called out. "Ariel, down here!" The redhead stuck her head out the window. "Look down you dolt!"

Her eyes finally found him and he waved. "Killian? What are you doing here?"

"I needed to talk to you. You're the only one who can help me with this…thing I need help with."

He could feel her skepticism but exhaled in relief when she told him to wait until she joined him by the water, sitting on the old dock.

"Long time no see." She grinned widely and reached out for his hand.

"Too long," he kissed their entwined fingers. "Family get-togethers aren't quite the same without you."

Ariel smiled sadly. "I know. But," she motioned back towards the window he'd called her from and he nodded.

"I know." _More than I'd care to._

"So," she eyed him carefully. "Why come see the family outcast for help? Last I checked human and merpeople contact was even further frowned upon."

"You're the only one who will help me." He drew patterns in the water and avoided her eyes.

"What are you talking about?" He shrugged and grunted incoherently and she gasped. Her eyes widened in realization. "You've done a me haven't you? You fell for a human."

Killian shifted in the water. "Maybe."

"Oh, Killian…."

"I know! I know, I know, I know. But she's…she's different. Even by human standards." Ariel smiled softly. "It wasn't supposed to happen."

"But it did."

He rubbed a hand over his face. "I just want one day, one night. Her birthday is in four days and…"

"And you want to be there," she finished for him. "I can't make it permanent for you. If I did I would lose my legs." He nodded sadly. "But you may be able to be there."

"How?"

"Four days right? When's the next highest tide? Is it four or fourteen, I can't remember?"

Killian stared at her as though she'd grown a second head. "The tide? You're asking me about the tide?"

"Calm down," she chided. "At the highest tide any merperson can leave the water and will have legs until the tide goes back out."

His heart was beating so fast he was sure she could hear it. "So- so I can see her? I can go on land and see her?"

"Only for that day. Then you'll be back to your fishy ways."

He rolled his eyes, excitement not quelling. "High tide is on her birthday. I'm," his voice caught in his throat. "I'm going to see her."

Ariel bit her lip against a grin, happy for his happiness but terrified for what the end of that day will mean for him. "You'll need human clothes. I can get you some in a waterproof bag if you come back tomorrow." He gave her the widest grin she'd seen in years and _gods_ she'd missed him.

"You're the best cousin ever you know that?"

"I do try, but you're probably the only one who thinks so."

Killian reached for her hand again. "They just miss you. They were hurt and angry and didn't think. You know we all love you."

"I know," she murmured, squeezing his hand. "Enough about me though. Tell me about her!"

"Well," he scratched the back of his neck. "She's smart and strong and beautiful and brave. Bloody out of her mind to be honest, but funny and honest. She doesn't care about this," he motioned to his fin. "She's brilliant. Completely and utterly brilliant. And she doesn't know it, hasn't got a sodding clue how amazing she is." He shook his head and Ariel held back a laugh over how smitten he was. "And to top it all off she's a princess. Really set myself up for that one didn't I?"

The redhead's eyes grew big as sand dollars. "A princess? And her birthday is in four days?" Her head was reeling. "You love Emma? Princess Emma? Snow's daughter?"

"Yes." He seemed perturbed by her sudden interest. "Do you know her?"

"Snow was the human who helped me find Eric. She helped me trick the Evil Queen into making the charm I use permanent." She grinned hugely down at him. "I've known Emma for years, she looks just like Snow but she's her father's daughter through and through. You couldn't have fallen for a better girl."

Killian ducked his head. "Sure I could have. One who I had a chance with would've been lovely."

"Hey," she whispered. "If I could find a way so can you. Snow and Charming beat all the odds, I doubt Emma will be different."

"If she feels the same way."

Ariel smirked. "Somehow I doubt she'd put up with you if she didn't feel the same."

"Rude."

"Honest."

"Still rude."

They laughed, the sounds mixing together in a way he remembered and cherished. "Will I see you there?"

She looked back up to her window, the light still on as Eric waited for her. "Of course. We wouldn't miss it for the world. Especially now." She winked. "Get going before they all start to wonder where you are. I'll have clothes and a plan for you when you come back."

"Thanks Ariel."

She shrugged. "You were the one who helped me get back to him after years of searching. It's the least I can do."

"Still. It means a lot." He tossed a shell up at her. "It's your favorite."

"Thanks, Killian." She held the shell reverently. Only a merperson could find these ones, and she hadn't seen one in years, they held the sound of the seas inside them. "I'll see you tomorrow night. Don't be late."

With a final grin, he flipped back under the water. "That boy…" Ariel watched the ripples subside slowly and tilted her head, wondering if the inky trail that followed was what she thought it was.

* * *

Emma had known he was hiding something from the moment she had seen him a few days before. But the stubborn man had kept deflecting her questions and distracting her.

_(Since when was he a man?)_

_(Since he…grew up. Right in front of you. And did so rather nicely)._

He had asked for her to meet him down at their spot before she made her grand entrance, and it was _Killian_ so of course she had said yes.

Her mom was going to kill her if she ruined her hair. Emma had climbed down slower than normal, her corset and slip's skirt making it more difficult. She had considered putting her pants and shirt on but then the maid would tell Snow she'd had to redo it and Emma wasn't in the mood for questions about her whereabouts. Again.

"Killian?" He was usually already there. Especially when he asked her to meet him. "Killian? _Killian!_"

"Close your eyes." His voice echoed and she frowned.

"Why?"

"C'mon Emma, give a guy a break. Close your eyes just for a moment."

She acquiesced with a sigh. She strained her ears to try and hear what he could possibly be doing, but the water barely rippled and the sounds of the planning above was making it hard to hear.

"Okay." His voice seemed closer than usual. "Open."

Her eyes fluttered open and she stood face to face with Killian, his blue eyes dancing as he smiled down at her. Killian was standing in front of her. _Standing_.

"Oh my- "

"What do you think?" He took a step back and held out his arms. "Not bad for a fishboy, aye?"

"Oh my _god!_" She drank in the sight of him. He was wearing a blue coat with bright brass buttons and it made his eyes glow. The cream pants he was wearing were the right side of ridiculous and he wore them well regardless. "Killian you- you're…"

"On land? With legs?" He chuckled, shoving his hands in his pockets. "It's crazy right."

"It's brilliant!" And then she launched herself into his arms, nearly knocking them both over. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she buried her face in his shoulder. He was taller than she expected he would be, but she fit right under his chin if she stood on her toes and his arms tightened around her waist and _gods._

"Nice to see you too, Em." He dropped a quick kiss on her forehead before ducking his own against hers.. "This is my birthday present to you." She pulled away enough to give him a questioning glance. "Help make the night less boring, provide some entertainment. Maybe you can even show me how to dance." He winked and her heart sped up against her will.

Killian grinned down at her, his hands reflexively holding on tighter to he waist. "Have I rendered you speechless, princess?"

"You wish, fishboy." Her remark lost the desired effect when her voice came out breathy and soft.

He chuckled and she felt it deep in her chest. "Promise me a dance?"

"I- "

"_Emma?"_ A voice sounded from the balcony and Emma's eyes widened comically.

"Shit. They sent them in early. Mom's going to kill me."

"Go," he nudged her forward. "I'll see you inside."

Emma's face split into a happy smile before she turned back to the wall. "Killian." He looked up at her, eyes soft and blue and _I am so screwed_. "I'll promise you two."

And it was his turn to be left speechless. For the first time that evening at least.

* * *

Emma's feet landed on the ground of her balcony approximately two seconds before her mother burst through the door.

"Emma Ruth!" Snow looked amazing in her deep purple gown, her hair flowing down in a way that matched Emma's when it was let loose. Her only downfall was the scowl she was wearing, currently directed at her only child. "What, in all the realm's name, were you doing when Rosie came to help you get dressed?"

Years of sneaking out had made Emma a pro at excuses. Unless her father was asking, he saw through her _far_ too easily it was unfair.

"Avoiding her and all my responsibilities," she said with a shrug. "My usual."

"Emma," she scolded lightly, but smiled all the same. "You have far too much of your father in you sometimes."

"I'm taking that as a compliment." Emma shot her a saucy grin and Snow laughed.

"Look," she sighed, running her fingers over the dress Emma was to wear. "I know you're not a fan of the balls and fanfare and all that but…thank you. Thank you for being so good about all this." Her heels echoed around the room as she made her way over to her daughter. Snow cupped her cheek, pushing a curl behind her ear. "You know how proud we are of you right? How much we love you?" Emma ducked her head, nodding. "You're more than we ever wished for Ems." Snow leaned in to kiss her forehead. "Happy Birthday, princess."

"Thanks mom," she mumbled, feeling warm and happy and she really had the best parents anyone could ask for.

"Let's get you into this dress." Snow pulled it off the hanger and Emma gave her a rueful smile before stepping forward into the soft material.

When all the laces and clasps were done up Emma finally turned around and couldn't quite keep the smile off her face. She looked like a princess, not some romantic cliché but…she looked older and confident and regal and…

_And Killian won't know what hit him._

"Here," Snow opened a box behind Emma, pulling something out. "This was my mother's before it was mine." She placed the tiara on her head and Emma's heart lodged in her throat.

"Mom…"

"It's heavier than it looks. But," she turned Emma around to face her. "I think you're more than ready to bear that weight."

At a loss for words, Emma pulled her mother into a tight hug. When she pulled away Snow gave her a soft smile, full of love.

"I'll see you downstairs." Snow kissed her cheek and walked out of Emma's room, her dress swishing along with her clicking heels.

Emma took one last look in the mirror. "Well," she inhaled deeply. "Here goes nothing."

* * *

Snow's heels clicked down the stone steps towards her husband who was already greeting guests. She felt a rush of happiness when his eyes found her and an unconscious grin settled over his features. More than twenty-five years since they'd met and he still hadn't lost a bit of charm.

"Hello, my queen." He reached for her hand. "How is she?"

"Stunning." Snow smiled at the naval officers entering before she continued. "Nervous but better than I expected. She hasn't actively tried to run off. Yet."

David snorted inelegantly. "That's my little girl."

"Not so little anymore," she reminded him and he frowned.

"Shh," he gave her a pained expression. "Let my denial continue for as long as possible. Please?"

A bright laugh escaped her lips and she leaned over to kiss his shoulder.

The next guest who appeared was a woman Snow had never met. She introduced herself as Mira, a queen from a far off land surrounded by the sea. Her skin was a beautiful deep copper tone that spoke of hours in the sun and her hair, long thick strands, was piled artfully atop her head.

She curtseyed to David who smiled politely back and then shook Snow's hand. Something akin to dread filled her stomach and she pulled back quicker that was proprietarily common. The woman dipped her head in farewell and glided across the ballroom. Her dress, black with a large skirt that seemed to roll across the ground, moved soundlessly with her away from them.

Charming sensed her unease and dropped a kiss on her lips. "She's not going to do anything. She's probably seeking out our trading posts because we offer such quality commodities." He nosed at the side of her jaw and she turned her face up to kiss him again. "Don't worry, my love."

"Isn't that behavior a bit indecent for a queen?"

Snow spun around at the voice, all thoughts of the strange woman forgotten, with David's quiet laugh rumbling behind her before a cheek-splitting grin broke across her face. "Ariel!"

The redhead released Eric's hand and rushed towards the brunette whom she enveloped in a warm hug.

"Hello, my dear."

Snow stood back, still grasping her hands and smiling. "How are you? You look wonderful!" Her hair was tucked into an elegant twist and her deep green dress made her eyes even more stunning. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you, too! And you Charming," she winked and he laughed good-naturedly. "We're good, happy." She beamed. "It's been pretty wonderful lately."

Snow grinned; overjoyed her friend had found her happily ever after. She released her hands and walked over to Eric who was now talking with her husband. He gave her a big hug and kissed her cheek, telling her she looked almost as beautiful as Ariel.

"Eric…" she warned.

"Oh hush," Snow guffawed. "It's fine. He looks almost as handsome as David."

Ariel laughed, shaking her head. There was a small cough from behind her and her eyes widened comically. _Oh yes_.

"Snow, David," they turned towards her. "I'd like to introduce you to my cousin. He's, ahh, visiting for a short while." The young man stepped forward with an air of nervous trepidation. "This is Killian."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, your majesties." He bowed formally and tried to smile confidently.

Charming quirked his lips and held out his hand. "And you, m'boy. Welcome to our kingdom." Killian thanked him before his eyes flickered to the queen nervously.

Her mouth was shaped in a small 'o' and her eyes darted between Ariel and Killian quicker than lightening. _She knew_ he realized. She knew who and what Ariel was and therefore what Killian was.

"Your majesty?" He hedged softly.

"It's um…it's very nice to meet you." She mentally scolded her lack of grace. "Welcome, I hope tonight is everything you hope for."

Ariel hid a grin behind her hand. "For now you do," she muttered. "Come on, Killian." She wrapped her hand through his arm. "Let's leave these two to their greetings and mingle about." She mouthed _later_ at Snow and walked off.

"What was that about?" Charming frowned down at her.

"Later," she intoned as their next guests arrived.

* * *

Emma felt ridiculous. She was pacing the length of her bedroom waiting for Rosie to come get her for her grand entrance. She had an entrance. She had to walk out, the center of attention, in front of every royal she'd ever met and probably a few she hadn't.

She was going to throw up and ruin her gorgeous dress and hair and _fuck shit fuck fuck fuck._

There was a knock at the door and she felt like she was going to pass out. "One moment."

"Why so formal, love?" Her breath caught at that voice.

"Killian." She picked up her skirts and stood next to the door. "What are you doing here? Nobody is supposed to be up here."

"We both know how good I am at following rules." She rolled her eyes, hearing the wink in his voice. "Besides, I knew you were probably halfway towards a panic attack and figured I'd come say hello before you explode."

"How very thoughtful," she deadpanned.

He smiled cheekily though he knew she wouldn't see it. "I am quite charming." Emma snorted and he laughed. "How are you?"

Gnawing on her lip she traced the wooden panels of her door. "About where you thought I'd be, maybe a bit more than halfway." Her eyes slammed shut and she wished they were down by the water instead of in the castle. "This is going to be a disaster. I'm going to trip and fall or say something stupid and offend everyone. I should never have agreed to this, why did I agree to this?"

"You're going to be fine, Emma." She made a disbelieving sound and he sighed. "You will be. I know you don't like all the fanfare but you're brilliant; funny and smart and gorgeous and you'll charm everyone down there in heartbeat."

The word gorgeous ran on a loop through her mind as she tried to steady her pulse.

"Plus you promised me a dance, two actually. I'd hate for you to die of anxiety before we had the chance to parade around ridiculously in front of every royal alive."

"I hate you," she said without any heat.

"Nah, you don't." His hand fell to the doorknob, just a flick of his wrist and he'd be able to see her. But he shouldn't, she had a grand entrance to make and a kingdom to impress and his heart to steal…again.

"Shut up," she mumbled, leaning heavily against the door. Without knowing she mirrored his actions and grabbed ahold of the handle of her door. She just wanted to see his face, to have him smirk at her and reassure her. But she couldn't.

She peered over her shoulder at her clock. "You'd better head back downstairs, Rosie will be up here soon."

He nodded, not moving away. "You're going to be okay, love. Don't think about any of them. Just find your parents or me and it'll all be fine. After all," he pressed a hand against the wood. "You've never been one to fail, I doubt it will happen now."

Emma's heart squeezed pleasantly and she felt lighter than air for a brief moment. "Thanks, fishboy."

"Anytime, princess."

"Now, go." She let out a breathless laugh. "It would be _highly_ scandalous for the princess to be found conversing secretly with some unknown stranger."

Killian chuckled, hand lingering against the door. "If the lady insists." He could feel her tension through the paneled wood. "Relax, love. You'll be wonderful. And I'll be near the bottom of the stairs just in case you fall."

_Too late_ she thought ruefully. "I'll see you in a bit, fishboy."

"See you soon, princess."

* * *

Snow had left a scowling Charming to go find Ariel. Her friend had been dancing across the floor with Eric with such grace no one would have guessed her legs hadn't always been a part of her.

"Hello again," Snow wrapped her around her friend's waist. "Is it later yet?"

Ariel laughed brightly. "You never were very patient were you, my dear?"

Shrugging slightly, the queen smirked. "You know I could never resist a secret. Especially one about my dear friend and her cousin." Snow gave her a pointed look. "He's from your side of the family, isn't he?"

"Yes," she answered quietly. "As far as I know they don't know he's here."

Snow pursed her lips. "I thought you said your family didn't," her tone became delicate. "_Approve_ of your choices."

"They don't." Ariel smiled sadly. "But Killian has always been different. He was the one who helped me get back to land after we tricked Regina. We were always close, he didn't care that my love was a human. Still doesn't."

"You two carry the same spirit." Her eyes darted around but couldn't find the dark-haired young man. "It's in his eyes. He wants more than just the sea. Which, I'm guessing, is why he's here."

"Yeah," the former-mermaid smiled wistfully. "He wants something no ocean can offer. The poor boy, why do you think he came to me?"

"He's in love."

Ariel nodded before her eyes went wide. "Dammit! I wasn't supposed to say anything. How do you always do that?"

Smiling cheekily she shrugged. "I need enough tact to make up for David so it comes with experience." Ariel huffed dramatically. "Why is he here then? Why not go find her?"

She hummed to herself. "How do you know she's not here?"

Snow stared quizzically at her as she walked off with a wink to find Eric. She felt like she was just a few words short of an answer, she _knew_ why Killian was here but she didn't.

* * *

Killian snuck back into the ballroom, snagging a glass of champagne before his favorite redhead assaulted him.

"So," she looked like the cat that ate the canary.

"What?"

"Where did you disappear off to?"

He stiffened, taking a long draw from his flute. "Nowhere."

"Hmm…" She barely concealed a smile. "Well, if I were to hazard a guess," he cringed internally. _Damn her._ "I would say that you were upstairs, probably in one of the towers, visiting our very special and probably devastatingly gorgeous princess." He grunted. "Oh? What was that? I was right?"

"You're so annoying."

"But lovable." She tapped his nose and he swatted at her.

She looked at him expectantly and he finally sighed. "Okay, fine. I went to go talk with her." He shrugged. "I knew she would be panicking about all the people and the ceremony and attention so I just…I don't know, I wanted to make sure she'd calm down and be okay."

Ariel felt her heart squeeze. Her darling boy. He really had always been her very favorite cousin. "And did you succeed?"

"I think so." A small grin flitted over his lips unconsciously. "She's no longer ready to jump from the window at the very least. Besides," he scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. Ariel bit her lip at the familiar gesture of his state of discomfiture. "She promised me a dance."

"You're adorable, did you know that?"

"Oh hush."

* * *

Snow had just finished speaking with some of their trade partners when warm hands snuck around her waist.

"You know I still carry a knife, right?"

Humming against her temple he kissed her there briefly before pulling back a bit. "If that's supposed to turn me off it's having the complete opposite effect."

She shushed him, slapping his arm as a small flush worked its way up her cheeks.

"Hmm," a laugh rumbled through his chest. "Nice to know I can still earn a blush from time to time." She hit him again but the blow was lessened by her warm smile. "Now," he tangled their fingers together. "What was the shocked face over Ariel's guest for?"

"Oh!" Snow's eyes scanned the room until she found her friend apparently teasing her cousin. "Well, you know Ariel's story, right? I told you about her…heritage."

"You mean how she was a mer– "

"Shh!" She chastised him. "Not so loud." He nodded for her to continue. "Well, if he's her cousin then he is also a…" She let the sentence drift off until recognition flooded his eyes.

"But if he's a," he mouthed _mermaid_, "Then how is he here? With legs?"

"It must be high tide. They're given a day every year where they can come on land. That was how I met Ariel, how I helped her really meet Eric." Snow bit her lip. "I just…I don't know why he would spend his day here."

Charming shrugged. "She's his cousin, they're clearly close. Maybe he just wanted to be with her."

Snow hummed. "I don't think so. Ariel said his reasons were the same as hers; he's in love. But I just…how could she be here? The merfolk aren't allowed to interact with humans…"

"Maybe he follows his family's rules as well as our daughter follows ours."

Something else clicked into place with his words, another piece of the puzzle surrounding their guest. Snow couldn't place it, the understanding that seemed to run through her and the sense of knowing rippling across her mind. She knew, she _knew_, and yet she didn't.

* * *

The clocks chimed six and Snow pulled David along with her towards the bottom of the stairs.

Killian turned away from Ariel as the hall went quiet, his heart thudded dangerously in his chest and his mouth went dry with anticipation.

Two loud thumps signaled total silence. "Presenting her royal highness, Princess Emma."

* * *

_Breathe. Just breathe._ Emma stepped forward towards the balcony and smiled down at the guests as her pulse fluttered dangerously against her throat. _Breathe._ She turned from the balcony and made her way towards the stairs, her most dreaded part. Everyone was staring at her and she had to walk down all those stairs in a big, poufy dress and high heels and _I can't do this._ She halted suddenly, standing at the top of the staircase with an expression she was sure was full of dread. Her mother would be so proud she thought sarcastically.

Her mother… Emma's eyes scanned below and found Snow's eyes. She was nodding with a smile, understanding written across her lips. _It's okay, Emma._ She could practically hear the words. _Just take a step, one step at a time._

Her eyes lingered up again and she saw her father, grinning broadly at her. He winked and she could practically hear his laughter and it made her feel brave. _That's my girl_ his voice echoed in her head and she moved closer to the staircase.

Then she saw him, standing just where he promised he would, and her entire world stilled. Killian was standing at the bottom of the steps without a trace of his usual grin. Instead he was looking at her like she was something he'd never seen before, like she was beautiful.

Emma smiled softly at him before finally picking up her skirts and starting her trek down the stairs. She did exactly as she remembered her mother telling her; head up, shoulders back, and just be herself. If she wanted to smile she could and if she wanted to look neutral (_"Emma so help me if you glare at the entire party…"_) that was okay too. She smiled demurely as she walked down but every time her eyes found Killian a wide grin spread across her face without her permission.

He was looking at her in a way no one ever had before, in a way she never thought anyone could look at her. And _gods_ she loved it. Almost as much as she loved him.

She arrived at the bottom of the steps, sending a wink his way before walking towards her parents.

"Okay," she whispered to them as they stood before their royal company. "Let the night begin."


End file.
